Change of Schools
by Camilla Davis
Summary: What will happen if the Winx girls are forced to enroll at Red Fountain? Will they be willing to take the classes or can't they fight without their magic? Will their relationships survive or will the stress break the Winx and Specialists apart? SxB, BxS, FxH, MxR, TxT, AxN
1. New School

_Before you all start reading there are a few things I'd like to inform you about:  
1\. I'm using the name Aisha, not Layla_  
 _2\. In my story, only Bloom, Stella and Aisha are princesses (like I believe they are in the series but apparently there's some debate about that_  
 _3\. This i set after season 3, but before season 4_  
 _4\. Please enjoy!_

* * *

"Girls, hurry up!" Bloom yelled at her friends as she put her long red hair into a high ponytail. "Faragonda is expecting us" she continued, looking at her watch. "Stella! Come on, Ms Faragonda is not gonna care if your eyeliner isn't even!"

Finally, the door to the blonde's room opened and she joined her awaiting friends in the living room. "Yes yes, I'm here. Stop screaming already, it's giving me a headache" she groaned, massaging her temples.

Before Bloom could scold her best friend, Tecna ushered everyone outside. "Come on guys, let's go. We're already late"

"So, why does Ms F need to talk to us anyway?" Musa asked as she rubbed the last bit of sleep out of her navy blue eyes. It was only seven in the morning and Musa was never one for waking up early.

"She said she had something important to discuss with us" Flora informed her.

"And that couldn't wait till, say, noon?" The music fairy complained. "Like what's so important I have to wake up at the crack of dawn to discuss it? I mean, Valtor is gone, all is good, ya know?"

"Yea well, we'll see what kind of dramatic danger is threatening the universe this time" Aisha sighed, knocking on the door of Alfea's headmistress' office.

After hearing the 'come in' from inside, they opened the door to see both Ms Faragonda and Mr Saladin, the headmaster of Magix' school for heroics and bravery, already waiting for the six of them.

"Good morning girls. Have a seat please" Faragonda greeted them with a gentle smile as she mentioned towards the chairs in front of her desk. "Well, you're probably wondering why i called you here. So we'll get straight to it" she smiled. "Saladin?"

"Right, well girls, your headmistress and I have been discussing something for a while and since things have finally completely quieted down around here, we thought it'd be the perfect time"

"Um, perfect time for what?" Bloom asked curiously.

Saladin exchanged looks with Faragonda before he continued. "We think it'd be a good idea for you girls to enroll at my school for the next semester"

"Red Fountain?" Flora asked. "Uh, may i ask how this decision came to be?" she asked them politely, the other Winx girls immediately agreeing with her, none of them understanding the change of schools.

"Well girls, we think it's important for you to be able to fight your enemies, even without your magical powers. Being the new company of light, there are going to many battles in your future and there may be a time where you come to lose your powers and we don't want you to be... Well we think it'd be good for you if you'd come to learn something about hand-to-hand combat" Saladin explained the intentions of the transfer as thorough as possible.

"So, we'd be students at Red Fountain?" Aisha asked to confirm, a little overwhelmed by the sudden decision. And she wasn't the only one, all the girls looked absolutely stunned at the news.

"Indeed" Faragonda confirmed. "Codatorta and Saladin will be providing you with special training sessions to make sure you get all the help and tutoring you need and I'm sure a certain group of young men will be happy to help as well"

"Now you put it like that, this doesn't sound that bad" Stella grinned, not objecting to some more time with her boyfriend. "When are we supposed to leave?"

"...Today"

"WHAT?!"

Saladin flinched a little at the certain outburst of the six young females, Faragonda on the other hand was used to her girls and didn't really seem bothered. "We know this is sudden, but the quicker we get this going, the more you girls will be able to learn"

"Well, alright then… I guess we'd better get packing then" Bloom said, being the first one to recover from the small shock.

"Alright girls, we'll leave you to it. Good luck" Faragonda smiled. "I'm sure I will miss all of you when you're gone"

"Awe we'll miss you too Ms F" Stella assured her, before she and the others got up. "But right now we got a new school to terrorize" she grinned as she and the Winx left the office.

Saldin sighed. "Oh boy…"

* * *

"Soooo, did Saladin say where he'd meet us?" Musa asked her friends as she dropped her duffel bag to the ground at Red Fountain's quad. The six of them had arrived at their new school about ten minutes ago and weren't really sure what to do.

Bloom shrugged. "Uh, not really" she answered, re-adjusting her backpack on her shoulders. "Maybe we should try looking for him? I'm sure someone has seen him, we can just-"

"Need a tour guide?"

The girls whipped their heads around as a familiar voice spoke up behind them and smiled when they saw who it was.

"Brandon!" Stella squealed happily as she dropped her suitcases to the ground and ran into her boyfriend's arms.

The specialist grinned as he wrapped his arms around the blonde. "Hey baby" he greeted her, pressing a kiss on the top of her head before he looked up to the other Winx members. "Hi girls"

"Hey Bran, so I take it you're giving the grand tour?" Musa asked, getting her bag off the ground as well as one of Stella's suitcases while Flora got the other one.

"Yup, they gave me the honour since all the other guys have still class right now" Brandon nodded with a chuckle. "So you girls ready?" he asked as he set Stella back down onto the ground and took her suitcases from Musa and Flora

"So you girls excited about becoming students here?" Brandon asked them as he guided them around the ginormous school, now walking through the cafeteria.

"Excited but terrified" Flora admitted and the other girls were quick to agree. "I mean, we don't really know anything about fighting unless there's magic involved and we know how hard you guys train every day so that's a bit intimidating. But it's also a really great opportunity and we're ready to work hard"

Brandon smiled. "Well that's good to hear. And don't worry about being inexperienced. We have amazing teachers here and once you've found your weapon it'll get easier"

"Our weapon?" Tecna asked.

"Yea when you enroll at Red Fountain you spend your first few days or maybe weeks finding out what weapon works best for you and that's the one you'll train with. It's easier than trying to master all kinds of weapons at once, plus way more efficient since you take the class based on your weapon"

"Wow I never knew that" Bloom said as they entered Red Fountain's library. "So we all gotta have to figure out what our best weapon is first?" she asked.

Brandon shrugged. "Not sure, I think so, but I haven't gotten much information on you guys' studying program" he answered. "Anyway, this is our library, good place to do your homework… according to Timmy, I've never really tried"

The girls all laughed as they looked around.

"Wow this place is beautiful!" Flora said in awe as she browsed through some books about flora and fauna. "And they have so many books Alfea doesn't have" she smiled as she immediately spotted some books she was planning to read.

"Can you guys check out all of these books later, I kinda wanna get to my room and unpack" Aisha said, interrupting Flora and Tecna from their enthusiastic book browsing.

"Of course, sorry. Let's go" Tecna said as she put the book she was holding back on the shelf. "Brandon you have the keys to our rooms?"

"Yup" The brunette answered, holding up a bunch of keys as he opened the library door for them before following behind them. "Your rooms are on the negative fifth floor, so please don't stomp too hard cause I could be sleeping in the room beneath you"

"Noted" Bloom laughed as they walked down the stairs. And another flight of stairs. And another one. And then again another one. And one last one until they finally arrived on the right floor.

"Alright here are all of your keys, it has your room number on it so it shouldn't be hard to find" Brandon said, handing each of the girls their own key.

"Wait… so we don't get to live together?" Musa asked as the realization dawned on her. All of the girls frowned as they understood what she meant.

Brandon shook his head. "Nope, sorry, but you know Red Fountain doesn't really have the dorms like they do in Alfea. Here we have seperate rooms and everything you'll need will be in that room. But hey you guys will be right across the hall from each other" he tried to cheer them up.

"Well alright then, we better start unpacking. See you later girls" Aisha waved as she found her room and opened the door.

The girls all sighed and headed to their own rooms.

* * *

"Huh, this is way more spacious than I thought it'd be" Stella thought out loud as she entered her new room, Brandon right behind her. "Don't really like the colours though" she frowned lightly.

Brandon raised an eyebrow at her. "My room has the exact same colours" he said. In fact, all the rooms at Red Fountain had the same colours.

Stella slowly turned to him. "...I never said I liked it"

Brandon laughed. "Touché. Anyway, Saladin said you could use your magic to make the place your own, as long as you redo everything when you move out, so you can change whatever you don't like"

The room held a bed, a desk, a closet and a small kitchen counter with a microwave and of course it had its own bathroom and had more than enough space to place some more furniture. Something Stella was already doing in her mind.

"Sooo, this is the moment where I beg you to help me unpack my stuff. So, please please please?" Stella asked him, pouting her lip as she lay her hands against his chest and looked up at him with her big sparkly eyes.

Unable to refuse her request with her looking at him like that, he gave up. "Alright, what do you need done?"

Stella shrugged as she waved her hand, turning the walls into a nice lilac colour. "Nothing really, I just want some company" she grinned. With another few spells and waves of magic, she quickly made her room more homey; recolouring the furniture, adding a small white sofa, replacing her bed with a canopy bed similar to the one she has at Alfea and decorating the room with some personal things like photo frames. "Now that's better"

"You needed company for that?" Brandon grinned from his place on her bed. The unpacking she asked him to stay for had literally lasted for less than a minute. "Well then I guess my work is done"

"No" Stella smirked as she walked up to him. "Your work is just beginning" she whispered as she straddled his lap. Within seconds the two of them were wrapped up in a steamy kiss. Soon Brandon flipped her over so her back hit the soft mattress of the bed and he started kissing down her neck.

Stella opened her eyes when their moment was suddenly interrupted by a phone's ringtone.

Brandon sat up and took his phone out of his pocket, answering the call. "Hello?" he chuckled as Stella groaned in frustration. "Oh hey man, yea I gave them a quick tour and let them get settled into their rooms. We'll be right up. Alright bye" And with that the conversation ended and he put his phone back in his pocket.

Stella raised an eyebrow at him and leaned up on her elbows.

"I know I'm gonna regret this, but we gotta go. Saladin, Codatorta and the guys are waiting for us upstairs"

Stella sighed as she got up, fixing her hair. "Alright, let's get the girls" she said, clearly not happy about this interruption of her plans.

After making sure they both looked decent, they went to get the other girls out of their rooms before meeting up with everyone upstairs in one of Red Fountain's many combat training rooms.

"Hey guys" Stella waved, before being almost run over by her redheaded best friend, who was sprinting towards her boyfriend.

"Sky!" she smiled brightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Can you believe we go to the same school together now?"

"Yea, I'm glad I'll get to see you more often. The Eraklyan prince smiled at her.

While the rest of the couples had similar reunions, Codatorta waited, sort of, patiently until they were ready to listen to him. When things had finally quieted down, he cleared his throat. "Yew, welcome girls to Red Fountain. I'll be providing your trainings and activities during your stay here and you'll follow the regular classes with your favourite specialist over here" he explained to them. "Because it is your first day here today, Headmaster Saladin thought it was a good idea to let you girls off the hook today to get to know our school and make yourself more at home. Tomorrow I expect you back here at nine sharp. I do not appreciate latecomers unless, of course you have a reasonable excuse, but in all of my years teaching I've found that's rarely the case. We'll start tomorrow with trying to find out which weapon works best for each of you and that'll probably keep us occupied for the rest of today. But like I said, for now you're free to go and I will see you all at dinner"

Trying to process all the information they had just gotten in less than a few seconds, the girls stood dumbfounded for a second before they finally reacted. But by the time they had the chance to say something, Codatorta had already left the room.

"Damn I sometimes forget what a cold ass he can be" Musa was the first to speak. This wasn't reaally the welcome they'd expected from their teacher.

"Yea I guess we need to get used to the fact that we're not at Alfe anymore" Tecna said, also a little stumped by the professor's behaviour.

"Ah don't let Codatorta get you down, you'll get used to him" Nabu waved his hand dismissively, trying to cheer up his six fairy friends.

"If you say so…" Bloom said, a little unsure as to how someone could ever get used to a person like Codatorta. "Anyway, since we don't have anything to do today, you guys wanna hang out?" she smiled.

The guys couched awkwardly as the girls looked at them with hopeful looks. "Sorry we can't, we have this report due tomorrow and we all still need to work on it" Helia said. "Hell, some of us still need to start" he added, shooting a look towards Riven.

"Oh… Well okay, we'll see you guys at dinner than" Tecna said,. "Good luck with that report" she smiled weakly.

With a 'thanks' and a kiss on the cheek for their girlfriend, the guys left the training room to head to the library.

"So I guess it's just the six of us then?" Stella said, breaking the silence.

Layla looped her arm through the blonde's, a smile appearing on her face. "Exactly, just the six of us. No stupid boys around, just some quality girl time!" she said, lightening the mood anidd making smiles form on everybody's face. "Come on, let's hang out in my room and watch a movie together" she said, turning on one heel, pulling Stella with her in the process, and started marching out of the room. The rest of the girls following suit.

* * *

"Oh my god, seriously? Another chick?" Musa shouted angrily at the TV, throwing hands of popcorn at the device. "You're a disgusting man-whore!"

The five other girls just laughed at the music fairy's antics. They were all huddled up together in Aisha's bedroom, 'The other woman' playing on the TV. Just like Stella, Aisha had already customized her bedroom. Her walls were a teal colour and she had put new furniture in as well.

"I hope they make him pay" Bloom grinned as she watched Cameron Diaz, Kate Upton and Leslie Mann on the screen. "This guy is terrible"

"Oh believe me, they make him pay" Stella grinned as she braided Flora's hair. She'd already seen the film so resulted in doing something else. "It's hilarious"

Suddenly, Tecna took a look at her watched and realized how late it had gotten. "Girls, it's almost six thirty, we better head to the dining hall if we wanna sit together" she said, knowing what kind of chaos it could get at Alfea during mealtime.

"Yea, you're right, let's go. We can finish after dinner" Aisha said, pausing the film. "Let's get to our first meal at our new school"

And with that, the girls pulled the bedroom door closed behind them. They rode the elevator to the first floor and entered the dining room where the guys had saved all of them a seat. Shortly after, dinner was served and everyone started eating while making casual conversation.

"Does anyone else feel like we're being watched?" Tecna suddenly asked, interrupting a conversation about the report the guys were working on.

"Well, we're at an all-boys school and we are, oh yea, not boys" Musa shrugged, putting another piece of chicken into her mouth.

Flora looked around and indeed saw a lot of people looking their way. "Still, they act as if they've never seen a woman before" she noted.

"Well for those guys over there that might even be true" Nabu said poking his fork towards a table at the far end of the room. "I never see those guys outside of class or meal. I seriously don't think they've ever left campus except for missions"

Riven looked over at who his friend was talking about and scoffed. "I don't think I've even seen them in class"

"Yea, but that's because you're not there most of the times" Helia calmly shot back, taking a sip of his water as the magenta haired specialist glared at him.

The others all suppressed their laughter in fear of the hothead's wrath.

Dinner flew by quickly and before they knew it, the girls were back in Aisha's room, resuming their activities of the afternoon.

"Am I the only one who feels like this whole thing is gonna be way harder than we expected it to be?" Bloom suddenly spoke up as she looked away from the TV screen to look at her friends.

The room went quiet for a while before Musa spoke up. "No I get what you mean. But hey, we're in this together, so we'll be fine" she said, pulling the redhead into a side-hug. "We're gonna crush this shit"

"Damn right we are sister!" Stella grinned, bumping her fist in the air with so much enthusiasm that she actually toppled over. "Aaah!"

They all burst out in laughter as Stella got herself up from the ground, glaring at them. "Yea yea, laugh while you can, you'll sing a different tune tomorrow when I stick a sword through your liver" she grumbled, dusting herself off.

"Stell you don't even know where your liver is" Musa said, making the blonde's smirk off her face.

"Well… then I'll look it up tonight!" Stella poorly argued, causing everyone to start laughing again.

"Well girls, while this has been fun…" Aisha started, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. "I'm gonna kick you out. The movie is over and I'm kinda tired" she said as she stretched out. "Besides, something tells me we're gonna need all of our energy for our first training tomorrow"

"Ugh don't remind me" Bloom groaned, getting up from the couch. "But you're probably right. Let's go girls" she said.

And with that the girls all went back to their own rooms. With the last yell of 'goodnight' across the hall, they all fell asleep, trying to prepare themselves for their first day as Red Fountain students.

* * *

 _So that was it for the first chapter and I really hope you guys enjoyed it. If you did, please leave a review because I love reading those.  
You should also leave a review if you think there are some things I could do better. I'm a pretty new writer so I know this is far from perfect.  
_

 _If you have something negative to say, you can leave a review as well... just don't be a bitch. Like I said constructive criticism is very welcome!_

 _See you next chapter, x_

 _Btw. English is not my first language so please overlook any flaws language-wise_


	2. Weapons

_**Responding to reviews:**_

 _login (guest): Hi, thank you so much, I'm happy you liked it. I will definitely put more Stella and Brandon in the following chapters but I don't want the entire story to revolve around them so that's why I'm being a bit careful. I hope you'll like this chapter as well!_

 _lifeasmariah: Thank you so much! I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter_

 _VIVILAVI: Thanks for the kind words, I really appreciate them! As for your question, this story is set after the first movie, I'm sorry I forgot to mention that. And I indeed struggle with scenes in which a lot of characters are present but I will absolutely try to do that more because I also really miss the casual interaction between the guys and girls in the series. Hopefully you'll like this chapter as well!_

 _knight7572: I guess it was, yea. But it seemed like the most logical reason to send the girls to red fountain._

 _Guest (guest): Yes I am the writer of those stories and I'm glad to hear that you liked them since I am planning on republishing them once I've established a better plotline for both stories. Enjoy the chapter!_

 _blazingstar99: Thank you, I'm glad! Here is the new update!_

 _Guest (guest): happy to hear that and don't worry I'm planning on bringing them back in the future!_

 _Sunshinestelz (guest) Thank you thank you! I know I love Stella and Brandon too, they're so perfect! And don't worry I am absolutely planning on finishing this story._

 _Guest (guest): Hahaha don't worry, the drama is coming (Evil smiley face)_

 _ALEXA (guest) You'll find out soon enough….Haha. Anyway thank you, enjoy the new chapter!_

 _winxislife (guest): I'm not spilling any secrets on the final weapons yet, but I will tell you that Bloom is not the one with the sword ;)_

 _madeline (guest): Hahaha, you'll have to wait and see. Thanks for the kind words!_

* * *

"You're late"

The six fairies were taken aback by the harsh welcome their professor gave them and shared confused looks with each other.

"We are?" Musa asked out loud, looking around the room in hope to find a clock somewhere.

Tecna looked at her watch before looking back up at their newest teacher. "No, we're not. We're perfectly on time?" she said, seeing as it was exactly nine in the morning.

"Forty seconds ago you would've been perfectly on time, right now you're late. Need I remind you that I don't appreciate latecomers in my class?" Codatorta told them, no sign of emotion anywhere on his face.

"Seriously? You're getting pissed because we're forty seconds late?" Stella raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow at the man in front of her. "It's our first day for god's sake"

"Exactly, it's your first day and you're already slacking. I don't care how they did things at Alfea, you're at Red Fountain now and here we expect our students to take their education very seriously. If you had been out on a mission and you would have fired a shot forty seconds late, guess what? You will not hit your opponent and might even hit an alliance" Codatorta told them all while keeping the stone hard expression on his face. "So if I were you Ms Solaria, I'd tone down the attitude and take this opportunity more serious. I've already grown enough grey hairs over the years trying to keep your boyfriend in line, let's not do that again"

Stella, a little frightened by the tone used towards her, gulped and simply nodded her head. "Yes sir" she said quietly, hiding slightly behind Aisha.

"Good" And without another word, Codatorta mentioned for them to follow him and left the training room. The six girls quickly caught up to him, nobody daring to ask where they were going or even utter another word. They followed him around the first floor and into a room none of them had ever seen.

"Welcome in our weapon storage"

Jaws dropped to the floor as the Winx glanced around the room, walls covered with weapons from floor to ceiling. Swords, bows, gloves, knives, spears and weapons they had never seen before were stored here.

"We will begin with finding whatever weapon works best for each of you. Don't think too easy about it, it took some of my students over three months" Codatorta told them, before turning to look at the six of them. "Who wants to pick first?"

 _Silence_

Not a single one of the girls spoke up, all waiting anxiously in the hope one of their friends would volunteer. After minutes of deadly silence, Aisha finally raised her hand. "I'll go" she spoke up, relieving her friends from their fear to go first.

"Very well then, Aisha come over here" Codatorta mentioned for her to stand beside him in front of one of the weapon-filled walls. "There's not really a strategy for choosing your weapon, except if you have experience. Have you ever fought with a weapon before?"

Aisha started to think back to her years before Alfea. "Um, not really thought, but.." she hesitated, not really sure she should tell the intimidating professor stories about her childhood.

"It doesn't necessarily have to be fighting. But you know, shot with bow and arrow at some sort of festival, went knife throwing with some friends, I don't know what you teenagers do"

"No, I… I actually did do that. A friend of mine went to a school in Andros much like Red Fountain and he mastered in knives and stuff, so he let me practise throwing them sometimes" Aisha told him unsurely.

Codatorta raised an eyebrow at her. "Well I don't really think that was very responsible of him… But that aside, it may help your choice indeed" he said as he mentioned towards a few shelves were knives of all shapes and sizes were neatly displayed. "Anything catches your attention?"

'Not really' Aisha thought to herself, but she went ahead and just grabbed two matching knives from the shelves and looked at the professor. "These, I guess?" she said, very unsure as to how she was supposed to know that it was the right choice.

But Codatorta just nodded at her. "Those are classic throwing knives from Eraklyon, I'll assign you to one of our seniors that is specialized in knife throwing so you'll have someone to help you when you need questions since I obviously have other things to do as well. When you feel like it is not the right weapon, that is totally fine just tell me and we'll try to find a new one, but definitely don't give up until you've tried the different variations as well. Knives come in all kinds and it'd surprise you how different from each other they can be"

Aisha looked at the knives in her hands. Both the handles and the blades were a reflective silver and the handles was lined with black patterns. They were gorgeous, for sure, and it made her feel kind of weird that such beautiful objects could easily kill someone.

"I thought you were gonna train us?" Bloom asked, snapping Aisha out of thought.

Codatorta turned to look at the redhead and nodded. "I am, but I'll be teaching you hand-to-hand combat. If I'm gonna have to teach all of you with differents weapons it's all gonna get very confusing and not very efficient. So I'll assign each of you to one of our seniors mastering your specific weapon and you'll train with them" he explained to them. "Alright who is next?"

"Ooh me!" Stella suddenly raised her hand with a sudden burst of enthusiasm that made her friends look at her in confusion.

"Alright Stella, I assume you have your eye on something?" Codatorta said, immediately understanding the nature of the fairy's sudden excitement. "Go ahead" he said, mention towards the weapons.

"Yay" Stella took off in a short sprint to the other side of the room, everyone's eyes following her. She climbed up the ladder to get to one of the higher placed weapons and grabbed the pair off the shelves. "These are so gorgeous!" she squealed in excitement as she climbed back down, two shiny silver fans in her hands. "What do you think?"

"That Brandon owes Riven ten bucks" Codatorta told her, earning a confused look from the blonde. "He bet you'd pick something you thought was pretty"

"Well, you said to pick something that caught our eye, didn't you?" Stella said, raising her eyebrow at him.

A slight chuckle came from the professor. "Fair enough. These are Callisto fans, made with incredibly thin steel so watch out with practicing because it's easy to cut yourself. I'll assign you to a senior as well"

Stella clapped her hands in excitement, until she suddenly hissed from a sudden pain in her hand. "Ow!"

Codatorta sighed. "What did I just say?" he asked her, taking her hand to see blood trickling from where she had accidentally cut herself. "Aisha, could you run her by the first aid to get a band aid or bandage please?" he asked the fairy of waves, noticing the cut was a little too deep to just ignore. "Stella be more careful next time please, these are not just pretty accessories. These things can easily kill people" he reminded her before looking up to the rest of the Winx. "That is the case with all of these weapons, don't let their looks fool you because piece by piece these are some of the most dangerous weapons ever made"

The girls nodded nervously as Aisha took Stella to get her cut looked at. The four remaining girls looked at each other before Musa raised her hand. "I guess I'll go next. I don't really have any experience with weapons so I don't really know what to look for" she said as she made her way over to the professor.

"That is alright, just take the time you need and look around, you can all do that, if anything catches your attention, just follow your instincts and come back to me" he told all of them and with that, the four girls spread out to try and find a weapon they liked.

"What even are these?" Bloom thought out loud as she looked at some peculiar objects, having not a single clue what they were or how they should be used.

Tecna, who was standing next to her, shrugged. "I have no idea. I know about swords and stuff like that but some of these things I've literally never seen in my life. I mean, to me these things just look like the marbles I played with as a kid" she said, pointing to some round glass objects that indeed looked identical to the marbles from your childhood.

Bloom laughed and went on to look at another huge display of weaponry. She was gazing up and down the wall. 'What to pick, what to pick?' she thought to herself. She didn't have any experience with weapons and had no clue what she should choose.

"Oh my god, these are _badass_ " She suddenly heard Musa from the other side of the room. When she turned to look at her, the Music fairy's hands were covered by black gloves with claw-like blades coming from the knuckles.

"I'm just gonna keep these on and if anyone pisses me off I'm just gonna stomp my claw knuckles into their faces" she grinned, punching the air as if it were a person.

"Musa, honey, be careful. You don't want to hurt yourself like Stella did" Flora warned her. "Or hurt one of us" she added as Tecna ducked away from Musa's fist swinging at her.

Musa mumbled something and took the gloves off.

"Flora have you found anything you liked yet?" Bloom asked the nature fairy, who was inspecting a row of classic fighting swords. She knew Flora wasn't very excited about having to fight with weapons, but the brunette did seem rather interested.

"I think so. I mean, these swords are so beautifully made, you can just see the craftsmanship behind them" she said turning one of them in her hands to inspect it more carefully. The handle was a deep black and the sword itself was made of shiny steel.

"Well Flora I must say you have quite the eye for seeing that" Codatorta said, taking the sword from her. "These are indeed designed by men who knew everything about how to make the perfect sword. In comparison to most weapons we have here this one right here might be one of the oldest, but that doesn't take away that it's an excellent piece of weaponry"

Flora smiled as Codatorta handed back the sword as well as the matching scabbard. "Thank you" she said, sliding the sword into the sheath.

"So girls, it's you two left" Musa said, looking at both Tecna and Bloom. Both of them still had no idea what to look for.

"Oh I - uh… I'll take these" Bloom impulsively said, grabbing silver...stars? From the shelf behind he. "They look cool, I guess" she said, shrugging as she walked over to where Musa was standing. "What about you Tec?"

The technology fairy looked around once more, still very unsure. But, just like Bloom, she decided to just go with something and grabbed a steel spear with black markings on it. For a weapon, it had a real gracious feeling, as if it'd never kill someone and was just a nice accessory. "I'm gonna go with this one" she announced to the others, who all nodded in approval.

"Very well then girls, I will assign all of you to one of our seniors. That'll be all for today, though I do suggest you try to get some information on your weapon and maybe even carefully try something with it. I will see you all tomorrow morning at nine. And this time, do not be late" Codatorta told all of them.

The four Winx girls nodded and were quick to leave the armory storage room.

"I say we head straight for our rooms, I feel really weird just carrying these weapons with me" Flora said as she uncomfortable shifted the sword in her hands. The others all agreed quickly and together they got in the elevator.

"Oh Stell texted me, they're in the cafeteria with some of the guys. I say we join them after dumping these things off" Musa said as she looked up from her phone and read the message from her friend.

"Sounds like a plan"

* * *

"Does it hurt?" Aisha asked the blonde as they emerged from the first aid office. Stella's cut had to get stitched up, much to the princess' dismay, and was now carefully bandaged.

Stella shrugged, not wanting to appear weak to her tough friend. "Not really anymore, but when the stitches did hurt like hell" she smiled sheepishly as they walked through around campus.

"I can imagine"

The girls were crossing through the cafeteria when a familiar voice called out their names. "Yo Aisha, Stella! Come join us!" It was Nabu, who was sitting at one of the tables with Sky and Helia, his signature smile on his face.

The two girls shared looks, not really sure whether they should accept the offer or head back to the others. Until Aisha reminded that they would only pick out their weapons today, which the two of them already had done. Secretly she had just wanted to spend some quality time with her new boyfriend.

The two of them hadn't been going out for too long so she still really enjoyed every moment with him. He made her laugh and she felt like she could really be herself around him, something she really cherished.

Stella didn't argue with the waves fairy and the two joined their friends at the table.

"Hey guys, don't you have class?" Stella asked them as she grabbed a chair to seat herself around the table. "Don't you know skipping school is wrong?"

The three guys chuckled before Sky shot her a sly look. "I could ask you the same, aren't you supposed to be at your first training right now?" he asked in return.

"We were, but then Ms Solaria couldn't resist hurting herself on her very first day and we had to go to the emergency room to get her stitched up" Aisha said with a slight grin as she took a seat on her boyfriend's lap. She did feel bad for her friend about the incident, but she couldn't resist teasing her about it. Besides, she knew Stella could take it, it was one of the things she loved about her blonde friend: always up for a joke and tease.

It was only then that the normally very observative specialists noticed the sun fairy's bandaged hand and immediately looked at her in shock and concern.

"Whoa what happened?" Helia asked, carefully taking the blonde's hand.

Stella's cheeks flushed, something that didn't really happen often, and shrugged. "Um, I don't really wanna talk about it" she quickly said.

Nabu looked at her for a moment before a grin spread on his handsome face. "You did your little clappy thing while you were holding a weapon, didn't you?"

"...Maybe"

The guys laughed at the blonde's antics, adoring their friend's clumsy nature. After the laughter died down into slight chuckles, Sky looked around the table as if he was looking for something. "So where are your weapons then?"

Stella chuckled. "We don't all see the appeal in carrying those big ass swords like yours around Sky' she said. "We like something a little more subtle" she added as she spread out her warrior fans, before casually fanning herself with them.

"Ah nice, can I see them?" Helia asked. Though he still wasn't a big fan of the whole fighting thing, he was definitely interested in all different sorts of weapons.

Stella handed him the fans with a mumbled 'be careful' and the three specialists immediately started inspecting the weapons as if it was made out of solid gold, talking about the craftsmanship and history and all kinds of things the two fairies didn't and/or wanted to understand.

"Hey Stell, can you text the girls where we are? My phone is dead and I don't them to worry about us" Aisha said as she tried to start up her battery-dead phone.

Stella looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a grin. "Them worrying about us? I'm more worried about them. I mean, we left them alone with Musa in a room full of weapons"

"You were the one who needed to get stitches" Aisha casually shot back.

"Fair enough"

"So Aisha, what weapon did you get?" Sky asked curiously once the guys were finally expecting every single detail of Stella's fans.

Aisha got her throwing knives from her pocket and handed them over to the guys, who -once again- bowed over the object to look at it closely from every possible angle.

Around ten minutes later, the rest of the girls joined the five at their table in the cafeteria. "What's up y'all? Musa asked with a grin on her face as she sat down.

Nabu raised an amused eyebrow at the music fairy. "Y'all? I didn't know you were from the south?" he commented with a grin, earning him a whack on the back of his head from the young woman.

"I was just trying to spark a nice conversation, why are you shooting me down for?"

"Hey girls, so where are the weapons you guys chose?" Sky asked, once again seeing no weapons. "Or were you guys also too 'sophisticated' for our 'big ass' weapons?" he said with a grin towards the blonde.

The girls laughed as they all took place around the table.

"No we dropped them off at our room, walking around with those things just didn't feel very natural" Flora explained. "I got a sword" she then informed them of her choice. "I know I'm not that into weapons and stuff but this one was just really beautiful and it had a sort of grace that you wouldn't expect"

"I got this badass claw glove thing!" Musa announced proudly before anyone could even react to Flora. The look on her face and the description of her choice made everyone laugh.

"Claw glove thing?" Helia asked, being the first one to recover from the burst of laughter. "Sounds perfect for you"

"I know right!"

"So Bloom, tecna, what did you get?"

Bloom chuckled slightly. "To be honest, I have no clue what they are. They are these small sharp star-shaped things that I think you're supposed to throw in some sort of way" she said.

"Shuriken" The three males all identified at the same time, making them look at each other in astonishment before laughing it off. "What about you Tec?" Helia asked the last fairy.

"Oh I got a spear, though I'm not sure it was exactly the right choice" she admitted.

If she was being honest, from the moment she had chosen the spear, she knew she had made the wrong choice. She didn't want something that she'd have to… use. She preferred to fight from a distance, so that she could calmly calculate her chances and techniques without getting distracted in the fog of war.

"Hey, don't worry about. You'll find it eventually, no rush" Sky smiled at her, putting her more at ease. She usually wasn't very great with making wrong choices and it kind of bugged her when she did.

"Thanks" She smiled in return.

"Well, we better head to class. Next period is almost starting" Helia said, getting up, the other guys quickly following his moves. "See you girls later!" they waved and head off to class.

"So you guys wanna hang out tonight?" Musa asked as soon as the guys were out of sight.

Flora shook her head. "No sorry, Helia and I are going out tonight" she said, a smile appearing on her face as she reminded herself that it was just going to be the two of them that night. It was sometimes hard to spend quality time together with everything happening and everyone around, so she was really looking forward to a romantic night with her boyfriend.

"I'm out too" Stella said. "Nova has a date and I promised to help her prep" she explained. "The girl's a nervous mess"

"Ooh who's the lucky one?" Bloom asked, always in for a little gossip.

Stella shrugged. "I don't know. Nova's been weirdly secretive about her"

"Her?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow at Tecna as the technology fairy looked at her in confusion. "Yea, Nova's gay" she said. "What's wrong with that?"

Tecna immediately shook her head. "No no, nothing. I just didn't know she was into girls, that's all" she explained.

"But she didn't tell you who her date was?" Musa asked. "Maybe the other girl doesn't want people to know she's gay yet and asked Nova to keep it quiet?" she said as Stella shook her head at her earlier question.

"Perhaps, but anyway Nova really likes her and is super stressed out. It's pretty cute actually" Stella chuckled before looking down at her phone, which had started to ring, and answered the call. "Hey babe" she greeted her boyfriend before excusing herself from the table.

"Anyways, I'm not free tonight either Musa. Timmy and I planned to get some research done on this new technological device they're trying to put together back at Zenith" Tecna told the rest, her eyes shining merrily in excitement. She knew many people thought that Timmy and her were a weird couple because they'd rather spend a night testing out new gadgets that go to a romantic dinner, but Tecna loved being with someone who not only understood but shared her interests.

"Ugh you all and your boytoys" Musa grinned teasingly, seeing the happiness in her best friend's facial expression. "Fine I'll just hang out with my oreos and kit kats"

"Hey hey, I'm free tonight" Bloom said. "Leave some of those for me" she grinned.

"Only if you bring me doritos"

* * *

 _So I really hope you enjoyed it. I know it's a bit of a boring chapter but the weapon class thing just had to be done and I didn't want to skip it. But don't worry: the drama is starting soon!_

 _Also: The weapons the girls chose this chapter aren't final. Like Codatorta said, it can take a while to find the right one._

 _If you liked it or have some critical points, please leave a review and I'll see you guys next chapter! x_


	3. Date Night

_**Responding to reviews:**_

 _Guest (guest): I'm glad you're liking it and I'm 99% sure that I will finish this story. Don't worry, more Stella and Brandon is coming right up!_

 _lifeasmariah: Thank you, I'm happy to hear that ;)_

 _Guest (guest): More Stella and Brandon is coming, don't worry. I just don't want them to become the only two that get 'screen time' because it's still a story about all of the Winx and Specialists_

 _Login (guest): I will try to include those more, hope this chapter will be more to your liking!_

 _JASMINE: You'll just have to wait and see ;)_

 _blazingstar99: Awe thank you so much! About the weapons, I hope you'll be pleased with the final weapons._

 _Nonas palace: Thank you so much, you're always so nice!_

 _ekatykat8: Thanks a lot. It's not my first story but I'm still glad you like it There will be more Stella and Brandon in the future and I hope you'll enjoy the coming chapters!_

* * *

"I can't believe how close they are to _actually_ putting the new XW25 together! It will change the entire technology world!"

The smile Tecna was wearing was so big that Timmy was afraid it would break her beautiful face. He simply smiled at her, secretely adoring her excitement. He loved seeing her like this, her usual statistic and logical thinking overrun by pure happiness.

He was however woken up from his thought by a soft laugh coming from the girl sitting across from him on his bed. He looked up at her. "What?" he asked, wondering what was so funny.

"You" The technology just answered with a grin in her face. "You were being weird" she chuckled.

Timmy blushed slightly. "Oh um… sorry" he quickly apologized. "Got lost in my thoughts, I guess"

"It's fine" Tecna smiled, before her face slowly fell and she looked down at her hands. "Are you bored?" she asked, thinking that he perhaps drifted off because he wasn't having a good time.

"What? Oh no, I am" Timmy reassured her, grabbing her hand in his. "I was just thinking about... you" he admitted sheepishly.

Tecna looked up at him, a rosy colour quickly spreading onto her cheeks. "You were?" she asked him. "Why?"

Timmy scratched the back of his head as he stammered. "I… uh, well… You just look really pretty tonight" he told her, trying to sound confident but failing slightly.

He wasn't a very smooth talker and he knew that. It bothered him; he could never just tell his girlfriend he thought she looked beautiful or spontaneously ask her out on a date. Thousands of times he had asked brandon, who he really envied sometimes for his formidable social skills, for advice. But even with some of the tips the brunette had given him, he just didn't seem to have _it_.

But little did he know that was one of the things Tecna adored about him. She knew that whenever he complimented her or told her he loved her, it wasn't out if habit: It was because he meant it and she appreciated it every time he went through the trouble to tell her.

She smiled brightly and, deciding not to torture him with more conversation, she leaned into him and pressed her lips against his. She closed her eyes as she felt his hands move to hold her waist and pull her closer.

A smile immediately spread on Timmy's face as they pulled apart and he tucked a piece of her magenta hair behind her air. "I love you" he told her softly, his voice almost a whisper, before pulling her face to his again, connecting in another kiss.

* * *

"I don't know Stella" Nova admitted, looking at the two outfits the Solarian princess was holding. "It's just not what I was looking for" she told her.

Stella raised an eyebrow at her childhood friend. "Fashion wasn't what you were looking for?" she asked her. "An outfit to make that girl's eyes pop out of her head like a cartoon wasn't what you were looking for?"

"Uhh" Nova shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just looking for something a little more subtle" she said. "It's our first date, after all" she added. "Besides I don't think I even have the body to wear something like that" she said, mentioning towards the grey bodycon dress hanging on one of the hangers Stella was holding up.

Stella's expression immediately softened. "Oh Nova, don't say that. You are beautiful" she said, trying to whack the girl's body insecurity out of her head. "But you know what? You should feel comfortable in what you're wearing, I'll find something else" she smiled before retreating into her walk-in closet.

Nova sighed and sat down on Stella's bed, glancing at herself in the mirror. Stella had done her hair and makeup: her strawberry blonde hair in an elegant updo and her face done elegant yet subtle. She liked how she looked, but she just hoped her date did as well...

Suddenly, a knock on the door woke Nova up from her thoughts.

"Come in!"

The door opened and a familiar specialist poked his head inside. "Hey Nova, what are you doing here?' he asked as he walked into the room.

Nova stood up and gave him a quick hug. "Stella's helping me prepare for my date tonight" she told him, her nerves immediately resurfacing as she reminded herself.

Brandon nodded. "Oh yea, Stella told me about that. Well, I'll leave you two to it then" he smiled and was about to leave when Nova waved her hand dismissively.

"No, don't worry. I'll be gone soon, Stella is just grabbing me a dress and some shoes" she said as they both sat down on the blonde's bed.

Brandon chuckled at the firelight fairy. "You've known her longer than I have: you should know that that takes longer than you'd hope"

Nova grinned. "Yea, I know. That's why I need the company"

Brandon laughed. "Alright, so who's the girl?" he asked her. Unlike the Winx, Brandon was aware of Nova's sexual preferences.

A blush spread on Nova's cheeks and she looked down at the white rug on the floor. "I-uh… I can't really say" she said, making Brandon look at her in confusion. "It's just that she isn't exactly 'out' yet and I think I shouldn't be the one to do that"

Brandon nodded. "No of course, i get it. My sister went through the exact same thing when she met her girlfriend" One of the reasons Brandon had been so relaxed about Nova's sexuality is because his younger sister had had a girlfriend for years now.

"I just hope it doesn't get in the way of, you know, us" Nova admitted. "I know how hard it can be to come out and I definitely don't want to push her, but I also don't want to miss the chance of dating her"

"I understand" Brandon nodded. "Well, as far as a straight person can"

"Okay Nono, I have the _perfect_ outfit" Stella's voice suddenly yelled from her closet. She came out holding a baby blue T-shirt dress and white sneakers. "It's cute and subtle but not boring" she said, proudly presenting her choice.

Nova smiled, nodding her head. "It's great Stell, thanks" she said, getting up to give the blonde a hug. "Don't know what I would do without you" she grinned as she took the clothes from her.

"It's no problem and-" Stella suddenly stopped mid sentence when she noticed her boyfriend. "Wait, when did you get here?" she asked utterly confused.

Brandon looked just as confused. "What do you mean? I've been here the entire time?' he said, making Nova hold back a laugh as she saw the blonde get even more lost.

"What? No you weren't… Were you? I don't-" Again she was cut of, but this time by the laughter of Nova and Brandon, immediately making Stella glare at them. "That is not funny!"

"Aw, sorry Stella" Nova giggled, giving her a kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the closet to change into her new outfit.

Brandon grinned as he looked at her: her arms crossed over her chest and her lips in an adorable pout. "Awe poor baby" he chuckled, getting up from the bed to wrap his arms around her.

"You know I get confused when you say stuff like that" Stella mumbled. "It makes me feel stupid" she frowned.

Brandon lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. "You're not stupid. And you have no reason to think that" he said, pressing his lips against her forehead.

Failing to restrain it, a small smile found its way onto Stella's face. But before she could say anything, Nova emerged from the closet. Stella smiled brightly as she broke away from Brandon's hold. "Oh my god, you look so cute!" she exclaimed happily.

"You do look really good" Brandon agreed. "You sure you're not into guys?" he joked, making Nova laugh and Stella playfully punched his shoulder.

"Anyways, I gotta go. We said we'd meet in the courtyard at seven" Nova said, noticing the time. "Thank for your help Stella" she said one more time before closing the bedroom door behind her.

"Awe it's so cute to see her so nervous" Stella grinned. "I hope it goes well for her" she said, cleaning up the hair and makeup tools she had used.

"I'm sure it will, Nova's great" Brandon said, sitting back down on her bed as he watched her sort her makeup brushes. "Anyway, do you have other plans for tonight?" he asked her, hoping he answer would be no.

Stella nodded as she closed the drawer of her vanity. "Yup"

"You do? What are you gonna do?"

A smirk played on Stella's lips as she walked up to her boyfriend and straddled his lap. "I thought I'd leave that up to you" she whispered, running her nails ghostly up and down his bicep.

And within seconds, everything around her disappeared as she felt his lips meet hers in a fierce kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her further into him, making her moan slightly into his mouth. Her hands moved to his chest and she slowly pushed him back onto the mattress, not letting her lips leave his.

Brandon was quick to roll them over and started tracing his lips down her sensitive neck, marking his territory. His hand ran up her leg, beneath her dress and grabbed ahold of the fabric.

And not much later the piece of clothing hit the hardwood floor...

* * *

Flora took a deep breath through her nose, letting the fresh scent of late-night nature fill her nostrils, and momentarily closed her eyes in peace. "It's so beautiful out here" she said softly, as if not to wake the flowers and animals, when she opened her eyes again. "Thank you for taking me here"

"No problem my flower" Helia smiled, tilting his head to the side to press a kiss onto the top of her head. "I thought you might like it" he grinned as he pinched her hand slightly.

"I love it" Flora smiled, looking around and taking in her surroundings. After Helia had taken her out to a lovely dinner, he took her for a walk through a park nearby the restaurant. "It's so peaceful and serene"

"Yea, not a lot of people know about this place so there haven't been much people to destroy its beauty" Helia frowned, thinking about how humans kept tearing down forests, build houses where there used to be parks or kill animals for their fur.

Quickly shaking the thoughts from his head, he quickened his pace and gently tugged Flora's arm to follow him. "Come on, I wanna show you something"

Flora was quick to follow him and minutes later they arrived at a beautiful small lake. "Oh wow" The water was a beautiful blue, reflecting the stars from above, the flowers that grew all carried such lively colours, the sound of the small waterfall flowing into the lake sounded melodious and the birds that flew around chirped happily. "It's beautiful" Flora said as Helia and her took a seat on the bench along the edge of the lake. "How do you know about this place?"

"I like to paint and draw nature so I'm always looking for interesting new spots" Helia explained. "And someday I just got lucky and stumbled upon this park"

Flora rested her head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment. "Well I'm glad you wanted to share it with me" she spoke softly.

Helia picked up her chin and kissed her lightly. "I'd share anything with you" he whispered, pulling her into him, burying his face into her soft brown hair.

At that moment, nothing could happen to wipe away the smile from Flora's face as she rested her chin on his shoulder, melting into him. His embrace was like home to her, she felt peaceful and safe, like nothing could go wrong.

And right then and there, nothing could.

* * *

"So how come you and Sky are not being lovey dovey this beautiful evening?" Musa asked her redheaded friend as she took a sip of her wine. The two were hanging out at Musa's room with a movie, snacks and a nice glass of wine.

Bloom frowned. "Royal Eraklyon stuff" she said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "It's pretty the only thing he's doing lately outside of school"

Musa shot her an empathetic smile. "Yea well, you know, it's his duty and all. He doesn't have much of a choice" she said, trying to remind the fire fairy of her boyfriend's royal duties. She did notice how the Eraklyan prince had been very occupied with his royal position back home and she felt bad for his girlfriend.

"I know" Bloom sighed. "But I just wish he'd spend a little more time with me. I know it sounds selfish but I just miss him. Sometimes it feels like I don't even _have_ a boyfriend"

"It's not selfish, I get it. You're his girlfriend, he should treat you like it" Musa agreed with her friend.

"Yea" Bloom mumbled. "What about Riven, I haven't seen much of him since we've been here"

Musa chuckled. "Yea he got caught with a copy of some test and has detention for two weeks and needs to do all kinds of stuff to make sure Saladin doesn't expel him" She'd been hanging out with the specialist when Saladin called him into his office, having busted him for copying the battle history test. She had been worried about him, but she also knew Saladin saw a lot of Riven's actions through the fingers.

"Oh that sucks, are you guys doing okay though?"

"Yea we're fine, you know, for our doing. Of course, we're no Flora and helia, but i don't think we'll ever be" Musa shrugged. "And I'm actually really fine with that. I mean, Flora and Helia are adorable together, but that's just not who we are."

Bloom nodded. "I get what you mean and as long as you're happy, that's all that matters" she said. But just as she was about to say something else, her phone started ringing. She grabbed her phone and checked the caller ID. "It's Sky" she said to nobody in particular.

"What are you waiting for, answer!" Musa quickly ushered her, and Bloom quickly swiped up to answer the call and raised the phone to her ear.

"Hey Sky" she answered, she didn't want to sound too excited to hear from him because she was still displeased with how he'd been neglecting her lately.

" _Hi honey"_ Came from the other side of the line. _"Listen, I'm sorry to tell you this over the phone, but there was an emergency at the palace and I had to fly back to Eraklyon immediately"_

'Of course' Bloom thought, but she wanted to stay supportive, knowing it was just his job. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

" _I'm not entirely sure yet, I'm still on my way, but i'll let you know as soon as possible"_ Sky told her. _"I'm sorry I had to leave without telling you, I tried to find you but you weren't in your room and I didn't have much time"_

"Yea I'm at Musa's" Bloom explained to him. "And it's alright. Do you know when you'll be back?"

" _Not exactly, but definitely within the week"_ Sky said. _"I have to go now, I'll call you soon. I love you"_

"I love you too, bye"

" _Bye Bloom"_

And with that, Sky ended the call. Bloom sighed and put her phone back in her pocket. "He left for Eraklyon" she told Musa, who was anxiously waiting for the news. "He's gonna be gone for a couple of days"

Musa frowned. "I'm sorry Bloom" she said, wrapping an arm around her friend. "But hey, a couple of days isn't that long. And hopefully, when he's back, he'll be done with all that royal bullshit" she tried to cheer her up. "You can't forget how crazy Sky is about you"

* * *

"Hiya!" Aisha yelled as she let go of the knife, sending it flying through the air towards the target on the wall.

She had decided to spend evening starting to train with her weapon. She was all alone in the training room, making it easier for her to concentrate because she'd have less guys staring at her wondering what the hell a girl was doing there.

This particular training room was specially designed for knife throwing, bow and arrow shooting and gun shooting. It had a lot of different 'lanes' in which you could choose the size of your target, which would appear at the chosen distance.

Aisha groaned as her knife didn't end in any of the rings of the target. "Shit" she cursed. She was getting more pissed with every knife she threw, mad at the fact that she wasn't as talented at it as she used to be. Deep inside, she knew she shouldn't have expected herself to be since it had been about five years since the last time she had done this.

"Hey, watch the language" A voice from behind her told her.

A small smiled played on her lips as she immediately identified the voice to her favourite turned around and looked at him, sighing deeply. "Why isn't this working?" she asked him, agitated by her failure.

Nabu grinned as he walked up to her. "Perhaps because your first training starts tomorrow and you shouldn't expect yourself to be perfect before your training even starts"

"Why not?"

Her question made Nabu laugh and he grabbed her knives from her and put them down on the small table next to him. "Because, Layla, life just doesn't work that way. Success takes hard work"

"Alright gandhi" Aisha rolled her eyes playfully. "But I already know how to do this. I've done it a million times before"

"Yea when you were thirteen" Nabu reminded her. "That was five years ago. You can't expect to still be good at it now"

Aisha humphed. "I just don't like not being good at things" she admitted.

Nabu smiled and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. "I know" he said. "That's what makes this so amusing" he grinned, earning a glare from his girlfriend. "But you just can't be good at everything, nobody can"

"What about you though?" Aisha looked up at him.

Nabu let out a laugh. "Ever heard me sing?"

* * *

Stella's eyes fluttered open and were immediately welcomed by a ray of sunlight that peeked through her curtains. She smiled lightly and turned around in her bed.

But her smile was immediately replaced by a frown as she felt the free space next to her. She slowly sat up in her bed and looked around the room, searching for a sign of him. According to her alarm clock it was only seven in the morning and his classes didn't start till eight. "Bran?!" she yelled, thinking he was maybe taking a shower. She then noticed a note stuck on her vanity mirror.

She quickly grabbed her robe and put it on to cover her bare body. She then hopped out of bed and walked over to her vanity and took the note of the mirror.

 _Good morning princess  
_ _Sorry, had to leave because of a small emergency. I will see you at lunch.  
_ _I love you,  
_ _Brandon._

She smiled to herself and quickly wondered what the emergency could be before deciding to use her extra time to grab an extra long shower.

After getting out of the shower, she blowdried and braided her long blonde hair and was busy choosing her outfit when her phone went off.

"Hello?" she answered, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

" _Morning Stell"_ Sky's voice came from the other line. _"Is Brandon with you?"_ he asked her, his voice sounding hurried.

Stella shook her head before realising he couldn't see her. "Um no, not right now. Why, is everything okay?" she asked.

" _Yea it's nothing major. Could you ask him to call me back as soon as possible though?"_

"Huh, why can't you just find him? He must be somewhere around Red Fountain" Stella asked him confused, making Sky realise that she of course didn't know he was back home.

The blonde prince chuckled. _"Yea I bet he is, but I'm not. I'm back at Eraklyon"_

"Oooh" Stella said, realisation dawning on her. "Yea sure, I'll tell him to call you back"

" _Thanks Stell, alright bye, talk to you later"_

"Byebye, love ya"

After ending the call, she quickly did her makeup and dressed herself in black jeans, a baby blue blouse and grey sneakers. She wasn't the biggest fan of sneakers, but she figured it'd be a little handier if she was gonna fight today.

Making sure to be on time this time, she emerged from her room with fifteen minutes to go, catching up with Bloom in the hallway. "Hey Bloomie" she smiled.

The redhead smiled at her best friend. "Morning Stell, ready for today?"

"I hope so…"

* * *

 _So, yea, I have mixed feelings about this chapter. But I still hope you guys did like it._

 _Drama has made its entree in the story and there's much to come (Disney villain laugh)_

 _Leave a review if you liked it and/or have some things to ask/say._

 _I'll see you next chapter!_


	4. Boys

_**Responding to reviews:**_

 _login (guest): Sorry about that, but I don't think I'm going to write lemons or graphic scenes into this story. I'll lead you up to the moment, but from there on out you're just going to have to use your imagination haha._

 _lifeasmariah: Thank you so much, I'm glad to hear that!_

 _Sunshinestelz (guest): It makes me really happy to hear that, I hope you'll continue to enjoy the story as it goes on!_

 _ekatykat8: That is so nice of you to say and I'm so glad that you're liking the story!_

 _Nonas palace: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Don't worry though, I'm just rewriting them a bit and I'll have them back to you as soon as possible. 'Return' will probably being the first one to get back and I'm working really hard on it. Once again I'm so sorry I took them down, but I'm still glad that you're enjoying this story as well._

 _blazingstar99: Hahaha, the wait won't be too long, I've got drama prepared for everyone_

 _monkeyseemonkeydo10101: OOOKKKAAAAYYYY, here you go hahaha. Hope you like it!_

 _VIVILAVIE: Oh my lord, I got so sad when I started reading your review, you really got me there! But I'm glad you were kidding and are still liking the story hahaha. (Please don't ever give me a heart attack like that again, I beg you 3)_

 _remislupine: Wow, thank you so much! I really appreciate it because I put a lot of effort into trying to put my best English out there so you saying that makes me really happy. Of course I'm also glad to hear that you like the plot and ideas and I hope you'll continue to like it!_

* * *

"So… you're specialized in fans?" Stella asked unsurely, looking up from the shiny steel of her weapon to look at the guy across the room from her.

The specialist, Tyler, looked back at her with a raised eyebrow, not really sure what to think of the tone the Solarian princess had used. "Yes, so?"

Stella shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, it's just… a little girly, isn't it?" She chuckled.

Tyler on the other hand, didn't seem very amused. He took a deep sigh and just choose to ignore her. "Let's just get started, shall we?" he asked her, grabbing his own pair of jet black fans.

When the girls had met Codatorta in the combat room, they were surprised to hear that he had already assigned all of them to a senior specialising in their chosen weapon. Stella was sent to one of the upstairs training rooms where Tyler was waiting for her. Stella had never seen him before, but then again, Red Fountain was a big school and usually she was too busy staring at Brandon to notice other students anyway.

Of course, Tyler _had_ heard of the blonde fairy, if it wasn't from the news it would've been from all his fellow specialists drooling over her. Obviously, he could not deny the fact that the sun fairy was a beautiful woman, but Tyler was someone who took his education at Red Fountain very serious and was planning on nothing but teaching her how to use her weapon… that is, if she would just stop giggling at everything and actually pay attention.

Stella cleared her throat. "Right, yes: let's do that" she said

"Good" Tyler nodded, mentioning for her to come closer so he could show her some moves. "Alright so we'll start with some of the very basics, which is footwork. It's very important that you-"

"How did you come to choose this weapon?"

Tyler sighed. "Stella"

"Right right, footwork" Stella nodded, concentrating on what her mentor was telling her… for five seconds… "No but seriously, why did you pick fans?" she asked him, her attention span failing her once again.

Realising she wasn't going to shut up if he didn't answer, Tyler took a deep sigh. "Where I come from they were a very honoured choice of weapon and I and I wanted to pay tribute to my background" he explained her quickly. "Can we go on now, or rather can we get started now?"

"Yea sorry" Stella smiled. "But can't we start with something else, something cool? Like how to kill someone with these things?"

"No" Tyler told her, and his tone insinuated that it wasn't up for discussion, making Stella keep her quiet for the first time since they had come here. "Anyways, like I was saying, it is really important that you plant your feet firmly into the ground. If you don't, a small blow can already knock you over and you can't really fight when you're lying on the ground" Tyler said. "So, try it"

Stella looked a little unsure, but decided to listen and put her fans aside, putting both her feet down on the ground. "And now?"

Without warning or even a slight sign, Tyler's hand came in contact with her chest and he pushed her flat to the ground, stunning the Solarin princess.

"What the fuck?"

Tyler's face remained emotionless. "I told you to plant your feet" He pointed out. "If you'd be in battle right now, you'd be dead"

"But I…" Stella stuttered, before looking down at her chest. "You touched my boobs"

Tyler shrugged. "Yea well, most people I train with don't have them" he said casually. "Now get up and try again"

"What does this have to do with fighting fans?" Stella asked him in confusion, picking herself off the floor and dusting herself off.

"We already went over that. Now, _plant_ your feet" Tyler told her once again, praying to god that she would just listen to him for once.

"Ugh, why couldn't I just have Brandon train me?" Stella mumbled under her breath as she once again put both feet down firmly onto the floor.

But once again, Tyler pushed her over like she was made out of paper. He looked down at the princess, who was sitting on the floor with an unamused expression. "Because having sex doesn't make you a better fighter"

Stella, taken aback once again, stumbled over her words. "I would not, we wouldn't…"

Tyler casually took a sip of his water bottle. "That hickey in your neck suggests otherwise" he shot back at the blonde with a smirk on his face.

Stella's cheeks flushed as her hand reached to her neck trying to cover the mark her boyfriend had left on her that very night.

"Fucker"

* * *

" _Hey, you've reached the voicemail of Sky of Eraklyon. Leave a message after the tone"_

"Damn it" Bloom sighed in frustration and shoved her phone back in the back pocket of her shorts. After last night's call, Sky hadn't picked up any calls or read his missed text messages. The dragon fire fairy had tried to ask Brandon what was going, only to be told he couldn't tell her.

"One smoked butterscotch latte?"

Bloom turned around and smiled, taking the cup gratefully. "Thank Will" she said, taking a sip of the coffee.

Will grinned. "It's the least I could do, you were doing pretty well for your first practice" he told her. Will was a senior specialist specialized in fighting with shuriken, Codatorta had assigned him to the Winx' leader to teach her to use her weapon effectively.

"Thanks" Bloom smiled. "I was pretty nervous so it's nice to hear I didn't totally mess up" she chuckled.

"No, nothing of the sort" Will assured her. "So, wanna tell me who you were cursing at on the phone?" he grinned.

An uncomfortable feeling overcame Bloom. Oh, um… it was nothing" she quickly told him.

Will held his hands up in defense. "Hey if it's private that's fine, I didn't mean to stick my nose all up in your business" he told her. "You just sounded upset"

"Yea, it's nothing" Bloom continued to tell him… and herself.

Deep inside she was angry and disappointed Sky hadn't taken the time to call or even text her. If he was busy, he could just text her to tell her that instead of going m.i.a. But she told herself to keep her cool, not wanting to mess anything up between her and Sky.

"Alright, well anyway I gotta go. I promised to meet up some friends" Will told her, ditching his now empty coffee cup in a nearby trash can. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"See ya" Bloom waved as Will walked off and once again got her phone out. With a sigh and a silent pray, she dialed his number again.

" _You've reached the-"_

* * *

Musa knocked on the door and waited slightly impatiently for a moment before there was a 'come in' from the other side of the door. Pushing the door open, she walked into the room and was a little surprised at the sight to say the least.

"What are you doing here?"

Musa sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "To see if you were still aware that you have a girlfriend or, you know… classes"

Riven groaned and turned around in his bed. "Why, what time is it?" he asked, trying to find his phone to check the time.

"2 PM"

The magenta haired specialist sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Alright I'll get to battle history then" he said, his voice still heavy with sleep.

"Don't' bother. Saladin wants to see you and believe me, he didn't look very pleased" Musa told him, handing him a cup of coffee.

"Fuck"

Musa raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Why are you even still asleep, what were you doing last night?" she asked him, she knew Riven wasn't the epitome of a perfect student but even for him this was unusual.

"Just hanging out with some friends" Riven said, getting out of his bed and walking to his closet to grab some clothes.

"What friends?"

Riven pulled T-shirt over his head after he put on a pair of jeans. "Just other friends. I have friends outside of the team, you know?"

"Yea and if you keep that tone against me you can find a girlfriend outside of the team"

Riven sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry okay? You know I'm not in the best mood when I wake up early" he tried to defend himself against his fiesty girlfriend.

"Didn't you hear me when I told you it was two in the afternoon"

"I don't hear anything you say when you wear jeans like that Muse" Riven grinned as he finished putting on his shoes. "Too bad Saladin needed to see me, because I was definitely more interested in seeing someone else" he grinned, pulling her to his chest.

"Tempting, but I actually was gonna train a bit more this afternoon" Musa said, straightening his shirt out. "This morning's training didn't go very well so I thought I'd give it another try before I fail again tomorrow"

"Right, like you could say no to me" Riven smirked, pressing his lips against hers, pushing her back up against the wall in the process.

Musa kissed him back, running her hands through his hair as his held firmly onto her waist. But just as things were starting to heat up, the music fairy pulled away from the kiss. She cleared her throat and fixed her top. "You should go see Saladin"

"Right, three more weeks of detention and other bullshit, here I come"

* * *

"He was just so rude to me"

Brandon turned around in his desk chair to look at his girlfriend sitting on his bed. "Perhaps because you weren't paying attention to your training" he told her.

"It was boring" Stella simply shot back.

Brandon sighed. "Every beginning is boring Stell, didn't you think your first magic lesson was boring?"

Stella shrugged. "I don't know. I started learning magic when I was six, I don't remember whether I thought it was boring or not" she said. "Besides, why are you being mean to me? I came here to yell at you for giving me a hickey"

"I'm not being mean to you princess, I'm just pointing out the facts and saying that you should take your training here a little more serious" Brandon pointed out. "And you can't complain about your hickey when my back looks like I was attacked by some sort of clawed animal"

Stella smiled sheepishly. "Heh"

"Exactly" Brandon grinned. "But besides your training being boring and Tyler being mean, how did you feel about your weapon? You think it was the right choice?" he asked her.

Stella sighed. "I don't think so actually" she admitted. "It's weird, but Codatorta told us that if it was the right choice you would, you know, _feel_ it. And the only thing I feel with those things is the pain from the five hundred times I already hurt myself with them"

"Well, then perhaps you should try finding a new one" Brandon offered. "But only if you're really sure, don't give up too quickly" he said.

The blonde princess nodded. "Yea" she mumbled, before quickly returning back to her chirpy self. "Hey, you wanna go out tonight?"

Brandon smiled. "Sure, what do you wanna do? Grab a movie?" he asked.

"Sounds fun" Stella nodded with a smile. "Your pick, as long as it doesn't give me nightmares for the rest of my stay here" she chuckled.

"Deal"

"I'm just saying

* * *

that Will seems to be a little _too_ interested in you" Musa shrugged as she shoved another fork of pasta in her mouth. The musical fairy was known to not have the very best table manners…

Bloom rolled her eyes as she felt eyes shift to her. "Musa he bought me coffee, that's it. If that means someone is into you then our group would be a giant orgy" she said.

"Guys, I'm eating" Nabu casually reminded his friends. "I don't need the images, thanks"

"Oh come on Nabu, don't be such a prude" Musa grinned, teasingly poking the specialist sitting next to her with her fork. "You don't think it would be fun?"

"Musa. Ew." Stella said, covering her ears before her musical friend could put more of her disturbing ideas out in the world.

"Says the girl with the hickey" Aisha chuckled.

Stella immediately glared in the direction of her boyfriend, who just shrugged his shoulders in amusement. "I'm never letting you near me, ever again"

Once she said that, Brandon's smile dropped. "What?"

His sad expression made everyone at the table laugh before their attention was grabbed by Riven who finally joined them at their cafeteria table for dinner.

"Well look who finally decided to turn up" Helia grinned as Riven was quick to fill his plate with what was left of the dinner the Red Fountain cooks had made. "Where've you been?"

"I overslept and the Saladin called me into his office to lecture me on being late and taking class more serious and all that stuff" he said, digging into his pasta. "Luckily he didn't give me another week of detention"

"Yea no wonder you overslept. I heard you were out with Tyler and Jackson till like four in the morning" Nabu said.

Riven rubbed his eyes, obviously still pretty tired. "Yea, I'll admit that wasn't the best idea"

Stella suddenly decided to join in on the conversation. "Wait, you know Tyler?" she asked her magenta haired frenemy. "He's training me"

"Yea, I know" Riven said, taking a sip of water. "He doesn't like you"

Stella rolled her eyes. "Yea, I suspected that, he isn't really good at hiding it"

"Why doesn't he like Stella?" Timmy asked, he knew very few guys at Red Fountain that didn't like the Solarian Princess.

Riven shrugged. "He said she wasn't taking him serious"

Stella scoffed, not amused by the fact someone had talked about her like that. "It was my fucking first training, he was seriously expecting me to immediately be perfect or something. He should calm the hell down and not take it so seriously"

"Hey, I agree" Riven defended himself from the blonde's glare. "I mean seriously, what did he expect? That he could teach a fairy how to fight?"

This immediately made the six fairies turn their heads towards the specialist… and they did not look happy.

"Excuse us?" Bloom asked, not pleased at all with the tone and words Riven had used. "What did you mean with that?"

"Exactly what I said" Riven shrugged despite the warning looks the guys were giving him, telling him to shut up.

And without another word, the six girls all got up and walked straight out of the cafeteria.

"Nice one man" Brandon glared at his friend. "What the hell was that for?"

Riven looked a little surprised at his team's reaction. "Oh come on. You can't all seriously think this is a good idea?"

"Why not? The girls are learning to protect and defend themselves if they ever lose their powers" Nabu said. "I think that's a really good idea" he added, the rest of the guys nodding in agreement.

Riven rolled his eyes. "We'll see"

* * *

"Uh girls… where are we going?" Flora asked unsurely as she ran after her friends as they stormed through the hallways of the heroics school.

"My room" Stella said, turning a corner to take the stairs down to the floor their bedrooms were located. "I have a date and need some help"

"I can't believe what an ass he is being" Musa spat angrily. What her boyfriend had said during dinner had really hurt her. She was doing this new and scary thing and he didn't support her at all.

"I can" Aisha simply said.

Stella opened the door to her room and the other five fairies were quickly sprawled out over the furniture while she was looking for outfits in her closet.

"Maybe he didn't't mean it like that?" Flora offered, wanting to believe the best.

Musa sighed as she browsed through one of Stella's magazines. "Sorry to burst your bubble Flo, but he meant it _exactly_ like that" she said, making the nature fairy frown.

"Do you girl think all the guys think that?" Bloom asked her friends. "You know, that we're wasting our time here?"

"Timmy told me he thought it was a really smart and logical move" Tecna answered, thinking back to her conversation with her boyfriend earlier that week.

At that moment, Stella came out, holding a few outfits. "Yea Brandon actually told me to take the training _more_ serious. I don't think he'd say that if he didn't think it was a good idea"

"What about Helia?" Aisha asked their nature friend, who had suddenly gotten very quiet.

Flora fiddled with the material of her cardigan. "Um… To be honest, I don't think Helia is too fond of the idea either" she admitted. "It's like he was trying to talk me out of it"

"That doesn't sound like Helia" Bloom said. "What did he say exactly? Does he also think we can't do it because we're girls?" she asked, her anger resurfacing as the thought of Riven's comments came back in her thoughts.

"No, he didn't say that" Flora shook her head. "I'm not sure… he was just continuously asking me if I was sure I wanted to do this and stuff. It just really sounded like he didn't want me to do it"

"That's weird" Stella noticed, before waving it off. "Anyway, let's forget about those assholes. Which one?" she asked, holding up the two outfits she had chosen.

"Right"

Stella smiled at the simultaneous answer and happily threw the left outfit back into her closet. She waved her hand and within seconds she was dressed in a baby pink romper with white high heels strapped on her feet. "Perfect" she said as her friends gave her their thumbs up.

"Hey Bloom, you've heard anything from Sky yet?" Tecna asked her redheaded friend. She knew Bloom was finding it hard to not take Sky's absence personal and felt bad for her.

Bloom sighed and shook her head. "Nope"

"Really? That's odd" Stella said as she finished braiding her long blonde hair. "He called Brandon this afternoon" she said. "You sure you didn't miss it?"

Bloom fished her phone out of her pocket, expecting a missed call from Sky. But when she went to check her inbox… nothing. "He… didn't call" she said.

"I don't understand. He calls Brandon, but he can't take five minutes to call his girlfriend?!" Aisha asked, not appreciating the Eraklyan King's behaviour. "That's such bullshit"

Bloom shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess he's just busy…."

* * *

 _Hi guys and thank you for reading this chapter! For everyone who's confused why all the other girls' training sessions weren't in this chapter:it's because I thought an entire chapter full of just training sessions would just be boring. But don't worry you will definitely get a look inside the other girls' training too._

 _Soooo drama is here. What do you think about Riven and Sky's actions? And what do you hope will happen next? Let me know with a review and I'll see you guys next chapter!_


	5. Romance and Arguments

**I am so incredibly sorry for the long wait!**

 _ **Responding to reviews:**_

 _Nonas palace: You are so sweet! Oh my god, I know, Stella and Brandon are so perfect together and of course you'll get to read about the date! I hope you'll like this chapter and I'm sorry for the wait._

 _lifeasmariah: Here's the new chapter, sorry it took so long!_

 _ekatykat8: Awe thank you, I hope it'll live up to the expectations!_

 _Lana (guest): I think I get what you mean and I'll absolutely try and work on that! Thanks for the advise and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter (it has quite some brella moments)_

 _Roxy Silena Lightwood: I'll definitely try to include them more into the story, thanks for the review!_

 _multifandomgurlx: Thank you so much for all the kind words, you're so incredibly sweet!_

 _Guest (guest) Thank you! And yea, who knows what Sky might be doing? Well… I do, but you're just gonna have to wit and find out hahaha. I hope you'll like the chapter!_

 _VIVILAVI: Hahaha thanks, me and my heart appreciate that. Thank you so much for all the compliments and yea you obviously shouldn't mess with Aisha lol. And I agree with you about Stella. Even though she's my favourite Winx member, at some moments in the later seasons I could get a little annoyed with her as well, but I'm glad I'm able to capture the side of her that we all love :) Hopefully you'll like this chapter as much as the others!_

 _Sunny (guest): Considering they've been dating for three years and are both 20/21 years old in this story, I'd assume they've done it before so this wasn't the first time._

 _login (guest): Here's the update, hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"You okay Bloom?" Aisha asked the redhead as she noticed the frown on her friend's face. Stella had just left for her date with Brandon and Tecna and Flora had both left as well, so it was just them and Musa left in their blonde friend's room.

Bloom looked up at her and quickly put an -obviously fake- smile on her face. "Yea I'm fine" she said, trying to keep her eyes from looking at the cellphone in her hand.

She didn't understand, it was so unlike him to act this way.

"You shouldn't be" Musa said, her head hanging off the edge of Stella's canopy bed. "He's being an unreasonable dick" she stated simply. "If he was my boyfriend, damn, I would-"

"Musa" Aisha stopped her, giving the music fairy a warning look. That's not what Bloom needed right now. "Look Bloom, I know that it sucks, but you should try to get your mind off of it" she said. "You know, like, just focus on your training for now and then when he gets back you can deal with him"

Bloom slowly nodded. "Yea, you're right. It's no use getting upset now" she said, running a hand through her long red strands.

"Exactly" Musa nodded, before getting up from the bed. "You know what we should do?" she asked her friends, who shook their heads at her question. "Get drunk"

Aisha sighed as Bloom chuckled at Musa's idea of problem-solving. "Musa, I don't think alcohol is gonna do this situation any good" she told her friend. "Especially after what happened last time I went to a bar with you…"

Bloom laughed as the memory flashed through her brain and Musa huffed, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Fine" the navy haired fairy gave up. "But then what do you suggest, because moping around all night isn't gonna solve anything either"

Aisha shrugged. "McDonalds?" she offered, not able to come up with anything better.

Musa nodded as she grabbed her jacket off the bed. "It's a start"

* * *

"He was talking through the movie!"

Brandon grinned as he helped her into her coat before putting on his own jacket. "Honey, that doesn't mean you have to throw your popcorn at him" he tried to reason with her.

"It's exactly what it means" his girlfriend argued back, tying the rope of her trench coat around her thin waist. "I hate it, it's just so rude" she said.

The brunette next to her chuckled. "And throwing your movie snacks at a complete stranger is totally fine?" he raised his eyebrow at her.

"It is if said stranger is yelling at his friend over the phone while you're trying to watch a movie" Stella said as the two of them made their way out of the theatre. Once Brandon opened the door for her, a rush of cold air washed over her. "Gosh, it's cold"

"Of course it's cold, you're barely wearing clothes" Brandon pointed out, mentioning towards her bare legs in the cold Magix night air. "I mean, I like it, don't get me wrong, but it's not very practical"

The blonde shrugged. "Fashion isn't meant to be practical" she felt like she needed to remind him, before a shiver ran up her body. "Though I am slightly regretting my decision" she added quietly.

Brandon grinned and he wrapped his arm around her as the two walked through the dimly lit streets of Magix City. "Come on, we can get a coffee" he said as he spotted a familiar café in the mere distance.

Stella nodded gratefully and they walked towards the small and adorable establishment. She pulled open the door and the cold air from outside was immediately replaced by a warm and cozy atmosphere. She loved this place.

Wanting to get away from the cold as quickly as possible, she went to look for a table for the two of them as Brandon followed behind her. Luckily, it didn't take long to find a booth a little in the back of the café. They took a seat and took of their jackets as they waited for the waiter to take their orders.

"God, I haven't been here in such a long time" Stella thought out loud as she looked around her. "Nothing has changed though" she smiled.

Brandon shrugged as he sat back in his seat. "Why would they?" he just simply asked.

But before Stella had a chance to answer him, a waitress had arrived at their table. She smiled at the both of them as she got her notepad from her back pocket. "Good evening, may I take your order?" she asked them.

"Yea, can we have a cappuccino and a white chocolate mocha latte please?" Brandon asked, already knowing Stella's order without even having to look at her. He could see her smiling from the corner of his eye, putting a small grin on his face.

The waitress nodded and wrote their order down. "Of course, anything else?" she asked them and, when they both shook their head, she nodded one more time. "Okay, one cappuccino and one white chocolate mocha latte coming right up" she said, flashing them another smile before returning to the bar to make their drinks.

"When did I tell you what I wanted to drink?" Stella asked her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow and a playful smile on her face.

Brandon grinned. "Why, you want something else?" he asked her, already knowing the answer.

Stella shrugged. "No, you already paid for it"

"No, I didn't" Brandon pointed out.

"Well… they're gonna charge you for it" Stella argued back, refusing to admit he was right about her order.

Brandon chuckled and lifted her chin, making her look up at him. "I think I can handle the three extra dollars" he grinned, before he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Stella had always loved the way he kissed her: It made her feel warm, loved and special. So obviously, she wasn't too happy when he pulled away from the kiss. She looked up at him with a frown and he smiled and pressed a kiss on her cheek.

"Ahum"

The sound of someone awkwardly clearing their throat made the couple look away from each other and that's when they finally noticed the presence of the same waitress that had taken their orders. She smiled uncomfortably as she put their drinks down in front of them.

"Thank you" Stella mumbled softly, a little embarrassed. She looked down and picked at the leather of the booth as Brandon said something to the waitress. She could vaguely hear the sound of heels clicking away as Brandon playfully nudged her.

"Baby, your coffee is getting cold"

Stella finally looked up and saw Brandon grinning at her. "What?" she asked as she lifted the big, round coffee cup to her lips.

"Is kissing me that embarrassing for you?" Brandon playfully raised an eyebrow at her.

Stella couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry, it just kind of took me back" she explained.

Brandon's facial expression now changed into one of confusion. "Took you back to what?" he asked her, taking a sip of his cappuccino.

"Our first date?" Stella said, a little surprised he didn't get it. "Remember? You took me out for dinner and at the end of the night we ended up here because I was cold. But then that waiter got annoyed with us when he couldn't take our order because we were-"

"Kissing" Brandon finished her sentence. "Yea, I remember" he nodded, a grin spreading on his face. "Of course I remember"

Stella smiled as she looked at him, her amber eyes meeting his brown ones in an intimate gaze. "I can't believe it's been almost been four years" she said quietly. "I love you"

Brandon tucked a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear, smiling affectionately at his girlfriend. "I love you too"

* * *

"Oh yes baby" Musa moaned. "That's the stuff"

Bloom and Aisha looked at each other before turning their gaze back to the music fairy, who was making heads turn from all corners of the fast food restaurant from the way she was talking to her chicken nuggets.

"Musa" Aisha said, making her friend finally look at her. "Would you please stop making sex noises and just eat your goddamn fries?"

Bloom held back her laughter at the insulted look Musa threw back at Aisha. "Oh my god" she said, covering her face with her hands.

"If that sounds like sex noises to you, I'm glad I'm not the one sharing a bed with you" Musa simply shot back, stuffing her mouth with another piece of fried chicken. "I'd be seriously freaked out"

"Oh shut up!" Aisha said, throwing her empty box of fries at her friend. "You'd be lucky to have me"

"Girls!" Bloom laughed as Musa threw her empty milkshake at the princess of Andros. "Come on, people are looking!" she said, grabbing Aisha's arm before she could start throwing her water bottle.

Musa looked around her and finally noticed the eyes staring at the three of them. "Huh" she said. "When did they get here?"

* * *

"I don't know who he should watch out for more" Flora chuckled. "Musa and Aisha both looked ready to kill him" she told him, trying to ignore the fact that a strand of her brown hair had escaped from her ponytail and was now tickling her cheek.

"I can see why" Helia nodded, letting his brush dance over the canvas, the picture becoming more alive with each stroke of paint. "I mean, the way he said it was not very- No!" he suddenly cut himself off, noticing the slight movement of her head. "Honey, don't move" he told her.

The nature fairy blushed. "I'm sorry"

Helia smiled at his girlfriend and got up from his chair. "No, it's okay" he said, bringing his hand up to her pretty face. "Here, let me" he said, gently tucking the strand of hair behind her ear. "Better?"

"Much" Flora smiled. "Thank you"

"No problem" Helia said, pressing a light kiss onto her cheek, before getting back to his seat. "And don't worry, I'm almost finished" he told her as he sat back down and his brush was back in his hand.

"Good, because I'm getting a little tired" Flora chuckled lightly, before her mind returned to their previous conversation… "Helia?"

Helia simply 'hmm'ed from his place behind the canvas, too focused on the image in front of him.

"What did you mean when you said 'the way' Riven said it? Don't you think the things he said weren't okay, despite the tone he used?" she asked him, her earlier talk with her friends also running through her head.

"Uh, yea" Helia said. Even though his face was mostly hidden away behind the canvas in front of him, Flora could still hear the change in his voice very well. "But, you know, it's Riven. So…"

"So that's supposed to make it okay?" Flora asked him, resisting the urge to get up from her seat across from him. "Helia what he said actually hurt all of us, especially Musa" she tried to get him to see. "What is with you? You're acting weird"

Helia sighed and put his paintbrush down, looking at her, her green eyes gazing at him with an emotion he couldn't quite decipher. "Flora…" he started, her beautiful name feeling odd on his lips. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Flora's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Do what?"

"Just…" Helia took a deep breath. "All of this" he said. "Going to school here, learning to fight and use weapons and all that stuff?"

Flora stayed silent for a moment, just looking at him, trying to take in what he had just said. "So… You're taking Riven's side on this?" she asked him, her soft voice laced with hurt. "You don't think we can do this?"

"No, honey, that's not it" Helia shook his head. "Are you crazy? Of course you girls can do this" he said, getting up from his seat and kneeling down in front of her, his eyes meeting hers. He grabbed her hand and sighed. "It's not your ability to fight that I'm worried about"

The nature fairy looked at him with eyes full of an unknown emotion. "Then what is?"

"Your heart"

His answer didn't help Flora in understanding what he was meaning to say at all. "My heart?" she asked him, completely lost. "What do you mean you're worried about my heart?"

Helia sighed deeply, his hand reaching up to caress her cheek. "Flora, you're learning to fight, to use weapons, to kill… I don't want that changing you" he told her.

"Changing me?" Flora repeated after him. "Helia, this training is to make sure we can protect ourselves when necessary, not to kill people" she said, taking his hand off her cheek. "And even if it was, it would be my choice and you should support me in that decision"

"I know Flora, and of course I support you" Helia immediately tried to explain to her. "I just… you're the sweetest and most kind hearted person I've ever met in my life and-"

"And you think this training is going to turn me into a serial killer?" Flora snapped, abruptly getting up from her chair. The nature fairy usually wasn't one to snap like that, but his words stung. She turned to look at the window, hoping the view of the growing trees and peaceful sky would calm her down. "Is that how you think of me?" she asked, her voice on the edge of breaking. "You think I'm so weak that just the slightest new influence will change my entire belief system?"

Helia stayed silent. He didn't want to lie to her, but he also couldn't bring in over his heart to tell her the truth. Because the truth was, that what she said was exactly what he was scared of: that his sweet, loving and caring girlfriend would change with this new challenge, that he would lose his precious flower…

"I'm gonna go to bed" Flora said, turning towards the door without giving the specialist a second glance.

"Flora…"

"Goodnight"

* * *

"God, I hate Red Fountain at night. It's so creepy"

Brandon chuckled and wrapped his arm around her. "She fights witches, monsters and wizards, but no: Red Fountain she's afraid of"

Stella grinned. "Shut up" she mumbled as she held herself closer against him while the two of them walked around the dimly lit campus of the heroics school. They reached the elevator and, when it finally reached their floor and opened its doors, they stepped inside.

The blonde pressed the button for the negative sixth floor, silently letting Brandon know she wasn't planning on sleeping in her own bed that night, which he really didn't mind.

"God, I'm exhausted" Stella rubbed her eyes, before lowering her hand to her mouth to cover a yawn. "I wanna sleep" she moaned, resting her back against the elevator wall.

And just as she said that, the elevator opened its doors onto the negative sixth floor. The couple got out and continued to walk down the hallway when they suddenly saw a very familiar figure in the mere distance.

"Flora?" Stella called out her name and the nature fairy stopped dead in her tracks for a second, turning around to look at her friends. "Oh… hey guys" she said, quickly wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "How was your date?"

"Hey Flora, are you okay?" Brandon asked her, a supportive hand resting on her shoulder. "What happened?"

Flora shook her head and smiled lightly. "It's nothing" she tried to convince them. "Just some… stuff with Helia" she told them, not wanting to get into too much detail.

"Awe Flo" Stella said, pulling her friend into a hug. Even though the sun fairy was usually viewed by people as vain and spoiled, most of them had no idea how much the Solarian princess cared about her friends. And seeing the always optimistic Flora in such an upset state broke her heart. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked as she pulled away from the hug.

"Not really" Flora shook her head. "I'm just gonna go to bed" she said, a smile making its way back onto her face. "I'll see you guys tomorrow" she said, giving both of them a small hug before disappearing down the dark hallway.

"What do you think happened?" Stella asked, looking back up to her boyfriend. "I've never seen Flora and Helia have problems"

Brandon shrugged, sticking his key into his bedroom door. "Not sure" he said, opening the door for her. "But I'm sure they'll work it out" he said as he closed the door behind him.

"Yea, I guess so" Stella said. Ever since they had gotten together, Helia and Flora had always looked like such a perfect couple, a real match made in heaven, but this was just proof that even the perfect couples have issues sometimes. "Hey do you-"

Her question was cut off by Brandon's cellphone. He got the device out of his jean pocket and shot her an apologetic look. "Sorry" he said, before answering the call. "Hello?"

While Brandon was on the phone, Stella went snooping around his room or, more specifically, his closet. She huffed when she didn't seem to find what she was looking for until her eyes suddenly fell onto the most upper shelf. She quickly pulled the chair away from his desk and kicked off her heels before carefully getting on.

Brandon was looking at her with a slightly confused look, but finally understood her actions when she pulled a certain jersey from the shelf. He grinned to himself as he watched her clumsily climbing down.

Stella was inspecting her favourite clothing article in the world when she heard Brandon ending the call. She turned to look at him with curiosity in her eyes. "Who was that?" she asked.

Brandon sighed. "Sky" he said. "I need to go through some stuff for him" he explained when she looked at him in confusion. "I'm sorry baby, do you mind? It's not gonna take too long hopefully"

Stella smiled and shook her head. "No, that's okay" she said, understanding that he was just doing his job. She grabbed some of her underwear that she kept in his closet for… other activities. "I wanted to take a shower anyway" she said, pecking him on the cheek before disappearing into the bathroom.

Brandon chuckled slightly before sitting down at his desk and starting up his computer. "God I hate my job sometimes"

* * *

 _Hii guys,_

 _I guess an apology is in order: I'm so sorry i made you guys wait so long for a new chapter but I've been so busy and then writer's block hit me and it was just all not really working. I still don't really like this chapter but I just really wanted to get something done for you guys and it does have everything it needed to have for the story, so I guess it'll do._

 _So, it seems another couple has hit a rough patch, what do you think about Flora and Helia's argument? Both of them have some good points right? And oh my lord how cute is Brella?_

 _Anyways, I hope I won't have to keep you waiting this long for a chapter again, but i can't promise anything because, well… I also have a life, you know?_

 _But I hope you all thought it was worth the wait, if you did please leave a review and tell me what you want to happen and feel free to share your thoughts._

 _Thanks you for being so patient, I love you guys, you're amazing!_


	6. Support

_**Responding to reviews:**_

 _Guest (guest): Awe thank you so much for the compliments, you're very nice! And I know right, why do they always make Flora into some gutless little girl? I mean, c'mon she's a strong woman and she should be able to stick up for herself. As for what Sky is doing, you'll just have to wait and see…_

 _ekatykat8: I know, aren't they just perfect? 3 3 3_

 _lifeasmarah: Thanks for all the support, it means a lot to me!_

 _Guest (guest): Thank you so much!_

 _multifandomgurlx: Awe I just love your reviews, they always make me so happy! Thank you so much for your constant support on my stories! 3_

 _Emma (guest): Thank you! So happy to hear that!_

 **LINE BREAK**

Brandon groaned as he turned around in his bed, the sun peeking through the window shining into his brown eyes. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with his hand, trying to rub some of the sleep out of his chocolate brown orbs.

He suddenly heard sounds coming from the small kitchen and noticed his girlfriend wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Stell?" he asked, getting up from the bed to see what in god's name she was doing.

After putting on a pair of sweatpants, he walked into the kitchen, where he saw her standing in front of the stove, her back to him. Coming up behind her, he snaked his arms around her waist and pressed his lips onto her shoulder. "Morning" he mumbled into her buttery soft skin.

A soft giggle escaped Stella's lips as she rested her head back against his chest. "Good morning" she smiled, feeling his arms tighten around her.

"What are you doing?"

Stella turned around in his arms and looked up at him. "Making breakfast"

Brandon smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. "Shouldn't I be doing that for you?" he asked her, his hands slowly running up and down her back. 

"I'm shattering stereotypes" the blonde just simply grinned.

Brandon loved her like this. Her long, blonde, bunned up hair still messy from her sleep, her glasses framing her beautiful makeup-free face and his jersey hanging onto her small body made her the most breathtaking image in the world to him.

He woke up from his thoughts when the beautiful sound of her giggles filled his ears.

"You're staring"

But instead of defending himself against her obviously true statement, Brandon pulled her closer against him before dipping his head down to press his lips against hers.

Her lips tasted like honey, so sweet and oh so addictive. Whenever he kissed her he just never felt like he could get enough, he wanted to savour those pouty lips for the rest of his life. He would never need another woman as long as he had her.

His hands tightly held onto her small waist, not planning on letting her go anytime soon, as they fell from one kiss into the other.

Stella moaned into the kiss as Brandon lifted her off the ground and set her down on the kitchen countertop. She ran her hands through his messy brown hair while her legs wrapped themselves around his waist.

Their lips moved like they were made for each other, they always had. Ever since their first kiss, the couple knew that they would never find anything that would make them feel that complete. The passion that came from both parties could never be replicated or stolen away.

But just as Stella's hands traveled down to grab the edge of his shirt, ready to rip every piece of clothing off her boyfriend, a loud knock could be heard from the door. She slowly pulled away and, breathing heavily, she glared at the door. "I hate your friends"

Brandon smirked as he admired her dishevelled and now irritated state. "How do you know it's-"

"Yo Brandon?!"

Stella raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend and grinned triumphantly as she immediately recognised the voice. "You were saying?"

Brandon chuckled and shook his head as he went to open the door for the person that had dared to interrupt their moment; his best friend. "Hey man" he greeted the blonde as he stepped inside the room.

"Hey" Sky smiled. "Do you have the-" he cut off his sentence when he noticed the other presence in the room. "...Thing I asked you for?" he asked, saving himself from almost spilling palace secrets.

Stella frowned as she noticed his correction. 'Aw come on" she said. "What is it? You know I can't stand it when I don't know something" she said, hopping off the kitchen counter and joining the two guys by the door.

Sky laughed at the fairy's facial expression. "Sorry Stellabella" he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Can't"

"But then why can he know?" Stella asked him, mentioning towards her boyfriend who was printing out the documents he was working on last night. "He's stupid"

"Love you too"

Sky shook his head at the couple's antics. "Because he works for the palace, he knows everything" he tried to explain, but he already knew no explanation was gonna be good enough for the Solarian princess.

"But I-"

"Baby, your eggs are burning" Brandon simply interrupted her, handing Sky the small stack of paper he had just printed out.

Both guys looked as the blonde fairy disappeared back into the small kitchen before turning back to each other. Sky quickly looked through the papers before looking back up at his best friend. "Thanks man" he said.

"Yea, no problem" Brandon said, leaning back against his desk. "So are you going back to Eraklyon now?" he asked.

"Yea, why?" Sky asked him. "Awe, you miss me already?" he said, a big goofy grin forming on his face.

"Not really" Brandon said. "I'm just saying that you should see how Bloom feels about that" he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sky looked at him with a raised eyebrows. "What do you mean, Bloom knows this is my job?" he said. "I mean, I don't like being away from her, but I don't really have a choice at the moment and she knows that"

"Does she?" Brandon simply shot back. "Dude, she's upset, at least go by to see her" he said, not completely understanding his friend's behaviour towards his girlfriend. "Look it might not be your fault that you're so busy, but you also can't blame her that she might expect a little more attention than she is getting from you right now"

"Yea okay" Sky sighed, seeing the point the brunette was making. "Anyway, thanks for this and I'll keep you updated" he said, turning for the door. "Bye Stell!" he yelled to the blonde in the kitchen to which he got a similar response, before he closed the door behind him.

 **LINE BREAK**

He ran his hand through his magenta hair, taking a deep breath before he hesitantly knocked on the door. "Musa?"

It took a minute, but the door eventually opened and he was met with her dark blue eyes questioningly looking up at him. "What do you want Riven?" she asked him, her arms crossed over her chest.

It was still early that sunday morning and the music fairy was not a fan of waking up early. She was still dressed in her plaid blue and white pajama shorts and her blue tank top. Her navy hair was in a messy ponytail and her eyes did not look pleased.

Riven sighed irritatedly. "Are you seriously still mad at me?" he asked her, finding her behaviour a tad much. "What did i even say that was so bad?" he said, following after her when she had walked back into her room.

Musa looked up at him in disbelief. "Are you fucking serious right now?" she asked him.

She was _clearly_ still mad at him.

"Yes I'm fucking serious. Why are you being so dramatic?" Riven shot back, simply not understanding why she was acting like such a child. "Seriously, why are you mad at me?"

"Because, Riven" Musa started, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "You're my boyfriend and you're supposed to be supportive of me, but so far into this whole thing you've been anything but"

Riven rolled his eyes. "Right" he scoffed. "Well, sorry I'm not a big supporter of your suicide mission" he said. "I just don't think handing deadly weapons to a bunch of fairies is a very great idea"

"Fine, then don't" Musa snapped bitterly. "But then I'd highly request of you that you get the fuck out of my room" she said, her emotions taking the control in her head.

"Musa…"

But the music fairy shook her head abruptly. "No. Get out" she said, not even bothering to look at him at that moment. Was it really so hard for him to support her on this? Nabu, Brandon, Helia, Timmy, Sky, all of them supported the girls whatever they did. But Riven always had to be cynical, never just believing in them, and she was getting so sick of it.

However, Musa was not the only one in the room who was getting a little tired of their argument. Turning on one heel, Riven turned around and marched right out of her room without saying another word to her, slamming the door shut behind him.

He stormed through the hallway, looking like he was about ready to murder anyone that dared come in his line of sight. He passed several of Red Fountain's students; The freshmen almost jumping out of the way for the walking bomb, while his own classmates just simply shrugged it off as one of Riven's moods.

One of them being his very own teammate…

Sky simply shrugged as he passed the 'ready to blow' specialist, not even bothering with his quickly rising moods anymore. After four years in a team, he sometimes didn't even notice his friend's snarkiness anymore. Sp that's why he didn't give him a second look as he walked down the hallway before stopping in front of a certain door.

He tried his luck at the doorknob, it appeared luck was on his side as the door was unlocked and he could open the door himself, not having to knock and wait for his girlfriend to answer. He pushed open the door and saw her sitting at her desk, a textbook in front of her.

Sneaking up behind her, he put his hands on the back of the chair and gave it a big swing, causing the chair to spin a few circles before coming to a halt. "Hey pretty girl" Sky grinned.

Dizzy from the sudden chair-twister, it took Bloom a few seconds to regain correct vision and could fully grasp what was happening. Heyr blue eyes lit up and she immediately jumped up from the chair when she noticed who it was. "Sky!" she screamed happily, hugging him tightly. "You're back"

Sky's wide grin immediately fell at her assumption. He continued to hold the fire fairy in his arms, but when she finally pulled back, he shot her an apologetic look. "No, I'm sorry" he said, his hands still holding on to her waist.

Bloom immediately looked at him in slight confusion, before her smile slowly faded away. "What do you mean?" she asked him, her voice soft, indicating she didn't actually want to know the answer.

The blonde King show her a weak smile. "I'm sorry honey" he said, his hand caressing her cheek. "I still have some stuff left to do back at Eraklyon, I came here because i needed some rapports Brandon put together for me… I have to get back soon"

"Alright" Bloom said quietly. "So… you should go then" she said, taking his hand off her cheek. "I mean, you have what you need right?" she mentioned towards the files in her boyfriend's hands.

"Is everything okay?" Sky asked her, obviously noticing something different in his girlfriend's behaviour. Brandon's words quickly flew through his head and he looked at her sadly. "Is it because I haven't given you enough attention lately?"

Bloom sighed, shrugging. "Is it bad if I say yes?" she asked, looking down to the ground.

Sky shook his head, lifting up her chin to have her gorgeous blue eyes look at him. "No, that's not bad" he said. "And I'm really sorry I haven't had much time for you since you got here. I just… I'm king now and i have to take care of my planet too"

"I know" Bloom nodded. "And I understand that completely, but while you were at Eraklyon… you didn't even call me or anything. I mean, I get that you were busy, but a five minute phone call before bed is all I ask Sky, is that really too much?"

"No" Sky immediately answered her, shaking his head. "It isn't at all and I'm so incredibly sorry. It's just that this is my first actual big thing as a king and I just really don't want to screw up and I guess in all that stress I forgot to call you" he sighed. "I'm sorry"

A small smile graced Bloom's lips as she looked at him and without another word, she wrapped her arms around him and nestled her head in his chest. "It's okay"

 **LINE BREAK**

"Everything okay Flora?" Parker asked her, grabbing the piece of weaponry off the ground. "You look a little distracted" he said, handing the sword back to the nature fairy. "And that's not good for fighting"

Flora sighed as she grabbed the sword from her assigned senior specialist. "Yea, sorry" she mumbled, turning the sword's hilt between her fingers. "I'll try and focus more" she told him, already knowing she wouldn't be able to.

Her fight with Helia was still playing over and over in her head. Should she not have gotten so mad at him? _No, she was right._ The things he said hurt her and she should be able to stand up for herself… Right?

"Flora?"

The brunette looked up at her trainer to see him looking at her with raised eyebrow. She took a deep breath and gave her sword another once over. "Do you think I could switch weapons?"

Parker obviously was a little caught off by her question but eventually answered it by nodding his head. "Yea, of course you can. You're not feeling the sword?" he asked her, putting his own sword back into his scabbard.

"Haven't from the moment I chose it, honestly" Flora chuckled, before turning to him with a hopeful look on her face. "Would you try to help me pick a new one?" she asked him hopefully.

She knew that she was only partly switching her weapon now to get her mind off Helia, but still; she didn't think it was the right choice so she had to pick a new one some day anyway.

Parker shrugged. "Yea sure" he said, not seeing a reason why he shouldn't help the nature fairy. "Wanna go to the weapon storage?" he asked her, the two of them already heading for the door.

The brunette nodded and happily followed him out

A couple minutes later, the two of them walked into the room that never would fail to amaze Flora. But although she thought all the weapons looked incredibly impressive, piece by piece, she still had no idea what she was looking for.

"And you've never worked with any kind of weapon before?" Parker asked her as he studied the wall in front of him for something he thought would be fitting for the tree-loving fairy. "Yea, that doesn't make your search a whole lot easier" he chuckled.

"I know" Flora sighed, her emerald green eyes gliding over the weapon-packed shelves. "I do know I want something that's a little less… brutal than some of these. You know, a little more classic" she said. That was the reason she went with the sword at first after all.

"Okay, so not this?" The brown haired specialist joked, holding up a piece of which Flora didn't even want to start guessing the use.

Flora laughed as she took in the strange look of the weapon. "How in the world do you even use that?" she asked him with a chuckle.

Parker shook his head as he put the strange object back from where he got it. "Believe me, you don't want to know" he laughed, before continuing his search. His eyes suddenly landed on a beautiful piece of weaponry. "Hey Flora" he called, climbing up the ladder to grab the weapon off its shelf. "What do you think?"

Flora stared as she laid her eyes on what Parker was showing her. "It's beautiful" she said, abandoning her place at the other side of the room to join Parker at the bottom of the ladder.

The specialist handed her the two different parts of the weapon; the bow and of course the arrows. Flora flung the quiver over her shoulder and her small hand wrapped around the grip of the bow.

Suddenly everything Codatorta had said made perfect sense to the nature fairy.

 **LINE BREAK**

 _Well, looks like our dear Flora is the first one to have found her weapon!... Or not? Does one of the other girls already have their designated weapon?_

 _Anyway, what do you think of Flora and the bow and arrow? I chose it because I think the bow is a very graceful and classy weapon and to me that sounds like what sweet gentle Flora would go for._

 _So Riven and Musa… ouch. That wasn't pretty. But hey, who knows, maybe they'll work it out. Because let's be honest, this couple has a thing for getting themselves i and out of very shitty situations._

 _Please leave a review!_

 _Love to all of you!_


End file.
